YuGiOw!
by Closer Than Fate
Summary: Rating for saftey. 3 girls are at an innocient sleep over when they put in Yu-Gi-Oh! the movie by mistake. Can they take the insanity? Can YOU take the insanity? Where am i going with this? Read and try to find out!


CloserThanFate: and this is the revised version!!!! Ok, this time they can't say this isn't supposed to be here. And if they do, I'll revise it AGAIN to meet the requirements. The things I do for you people, please review! Oh and every other paragraph is what happens in the movie...

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh.

It was Saturday night at Candy's house and all were asleep except these three girls who were at a sleep over....

((Lame intro I know but it gets better))

"Did you guys get the popcorn?" asked Nikki, sitting down in front of the TV.

"Yeah! AND the pop!" said Ella, also sitting down. "And I got the candy!" called Candy, diving down in front of the TV. "That was a horrible pun." Said Ella, not sounding too amused. "I know," said Candy, smiling. "Lets hurry up and put in the tape. They all watched the tape go in and from nowhere everyone hears "Dun, dun, dunnnn!". Nikki looked around, "please tell me I wasn't the only one who heard that." She said. "No," said Ella and candy quietly. "ANYWAY!" yelled Nikki. "Ok, let's fast forward through all the stupid previews." Said Ella. "Why do they even put those in?' asked candy, "no one watches them.". "Ahh, but you are so very wrong my friend. They actually make it so when you fast-forward it, it plays at a high enough pitch and fast enough speed that it is put into your minds until you buy something of theirs! And THAT'S how they sold all those '**land before time'** videos!" explained Nikki. "Oh...I thought there had to be a good reason," said Ella. "ITS PAST THE BEGINNIG!!!" Candy yelled quietly. "Oops..." said Ella, rewinding it until it was at the beginning. "What movie are we watching? Please tell me it isn't some barney video!" begged Nikki. Candy grabbed the video box and looked at it, "it says it's called Yu-Gi-Oh! X11976 like gag me with a spoon you are like _so_ busted!". "Wow, that was a mouthful," said Nikki, trying not to laugh at the stupid name. "Is this a drama flick?" asked Ella. "No, it's a series from what I've heard," said Nikki. "Oh..." said Ella and Candy together. The girls stair at the TV, watching intently.

Joey and them are walking up to the dueling platform to watch their friend Yugi battle against Merik. Obviously Yugi isn't with them; he's on the platform.

"And they're walking and walking and walking. Just like every other show!" said Nikki, crossing her arms. "I know, it's so annoying. With all the money they get for making this you think they could come up with a better beginning!" agreed Ella, also crossing her arms. "Shush!" said Candy, "they're finally doing something!"

Everyone has reached the dueling platform and are standing there watching. "Merik you're going down because you hurt my friends" said yugi, "you will fail where I succeed, your failure will be my success, your failure will be like my not failure. All in all, my triumph will be your downfall."

"Man! How obvious does he have to make it?!" complained Nikki. "I know. He just said the same thing over and over again!" said Ella. "Yeah, I know. Can't she see that he's in love with Amelia and not her?" asked Nikki, looking distant. "What?!" chorused Ella and candy together. "What the heck are you talking about?" asked Ella, looking worriedly at her friend. Nikki sat there, completely lost in some romance novel. "Oh Drew," she said, "How could you?" ((Noo! More rhyming! NOO!)). "Uh Nikki?" asked Ella. "Nikki! Nikki! Are you completely lost to our world?!" called Candy ((DANG IT!!)). "Say what?" asked Nikki, "oh. I guess drew and them will have to wait for now". She sighed deeply. "ok then, back to the movie," said Ella, wanting to move as far away from that moment in time as humanly possible.

While the girls had been distracted the movie had ((of course)) kept going. Yugi had continued his rant about how he would miraculously defeat Merik and save the entire world from the 'evil' Merik.

"I guess we haven't missed much," said Nikki. "Nope..." said Ella and Candy. "Can we ship the rest of the movie?" asked Nikki. "No, I'm sure it will get better. Just keep watching," said Candy, looking back at the TV screen.

This time when the girls had been distracted Tristen and duke had started arguing about Serenity. Also, yugi had STILL been on his little rant. Well, I guess you couldn't really call it little now. "Will you get on with it already? I have to go get my stupid nails done at five so stop your stupid ranting and put that stupid card on the stupid bracelet. Stupid." Said Merik. Yugi stopped talking and got tears in his eyes. "Does this mean we're breaking up?" he asked. "I told you not to say anything!" Merik said and then froze, realizing what he just said out loud. "Any of you make a comment about that and you'll find yourself in the clown realm." He shouted angrily. "No I'm cool with that," said Joey as he hugged Seto to death. Tea bag shuddered ((also known as tea)) "not the clowns!" she screams, "NOT THE CLOWNS I TELL YOU!" "Ok time for your medicine missy" said a guy in a white coat. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!" tea bag yelled as she laughed her head off. All watched her head roll towards them "what? What are you staring at?" tea bag's head asked. "Nothing any more" said Duke ,smiling, as he takes her head and flushed down a toilet and then started into a rigorous tap dance.

Nikki, Ella, and Candy all sat there with BIG eyes. Oh, and their twitching too. "WHY DID MY PARENTS INSIST ON BUYING A 77" SCREEN AND SUROUND SOUND?? WHY???" yelled Candy. "I'm scared. I want to go get hit by a truck and forget this ever happened!" said Ella. "Why? Why me? Why do they even have this movie at the store? Why do they even have this movie? Am I being punished by someone? Is this someone's idea of a joke? WHY MUST I BE TORTUTRED SO?!!" asked Nikki, looking very freaked to say the least. 'ok, ok, calm down' thought candy, 'it will all be better soon'. "come on girls, we can make it through this!" said Candy

While that fiasco had been happening and everyone else had been watching tea bag's head go spinning down the toilet, Merik had disappeared.

"Wow is this yu-gi-oh the movie?" said bobby excitedly. All the girls screamed((thank god candy's parents are on the other side of the house upstairs from them!)). "Cool! Can I watch?! Wait! You don't have control over me!" said Bobby, sitting down and stealing some popcorn from Nikki. "Dang it! He found out!" said Candy, snapping her fingers.

NOW Yugi realizes that Merik is gone. "Where did you go sweetheart?" said Yugi. "I told you to shut up!" yelled Merik, picking yugi up by the hair. "Hey! This isn't how you're supposed to treat your boyfriend! Or is this a new game?" said Yugi, looking up at him with hearts in his eyes. Everyone is silent. ((Including the girls)). "Take this as my way of saying we're through," said Merik, promptly throwing yugi over the edge of the balloon. ((The girls cheered at this point)). All of his friends, Yugi's friends that is, started to cheer and celebrate. "Hey wait! Wasn't that yugi?" said Mai. "NOOOOOOO!!!" they all yelled, jumping over the edge.Unfortunately ((if I could but my voice instead of typing this you would have just heard sarcasm but being I don't have that kind of technology you'll all have to deal with this))without tying themselves on first or anything. The idiots. Many people on the street looked up and yelled. The stupid ones tried to catch the falling people. All of which landed in a bloody heap on top of them. Now the people from the street were squashed and the people from the balloon were crushed, which means of course, that they were all dead.

"HIP!" said Candy, jumping up. "HIP!" said Ella, also jumping up. "HURRAH!" said Nikki, jumping up like the others. "They're dead?" said Bobby, looking very disappointed.

All the names of the people who helped make the film were whisked upwards on the screen with extreme speed. You could call them credits I guess. All the characters came out on a big stage with lights and fireworks and started into the can-can. Then an amazingly large shrimp came out on a waterbed and said, "Hi I'm Shrimpy!". Then he started into a break dance on the waterbed.

All the girls' eyes were VERY wide. "They don't die?!" screamed Nikki, looking horrified. "There are no words to describe it..." said Ella, sting completely still. Candy was curled up in the fetal position and wailed, "N-N-N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" loudly. "That was awesome. Besides the last part I mean!" said Bobby. All the girls stared at him in disbelief. "Lets watch it again!" he yelled excitedly. Nikki, Ella, and Candy screamed and made a mad dash for Candy's room. The door slamming and lock locking was the last thing Bobby heard before he rewound it and watched it again.

CloserThanFate: HAH! I revised it! It is allowed now! YAY!!! Now just click that little button that says 'go' next to the bar that says 'review'. There you go. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
